matilha zeus
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: Draco foi ao encontro do seu alfa ele não esperava encontra seu segundo companheiro. MAIOR INFO DENTRO
1. INTRODUÇÃO

NAO POSSUO HARRY POTTER NEM MATILHA BRAC SAO DE PROPRIEDADE DE J.K.R E LYN HAGEN

Draco

A Matilha de Zeus

Draco finalmente deu o passo para ficar com seu companheiro, deixando tudo e todos que ele conhece para trás. Começar de novo é difícil, especialmente quando você descobre que seu companheiro é um Alfa controlador e dominante, algo Draco não vai aceitar.

Zeus tenta lidar com o fato de que Draco não é tão submisso como

ele quer que ele seja. Tentando modelar sua relação como a de seus pais tinham não estava funcionando tão bem. Ele pode desistir de seu controle, a fim de salvar seu relacionamento?

Harry potter é humano, e ele está correndo de um homem que quer

vê-lo morto depois de descobrir que Harry, sem saber dormiu com o namorado do cara. Ele acaba em Pride Valley, tentando começar de novo quando um casal obviamente comprometido faz um jogo para ele. Harry não quer fazer parte disso.

Draco pode ensinar tom a deixar seu controle enquanto ensina Harry a confiar que eles não estão para brincar com ele? Draco tem as mãos cheias com os seus dois homens quando o problema encontra Harry e tenta tirar seu pequeno companheiro longe deles.


	2. Capítulo 1

**NÃO POSSUO HARRY POTTER NEM MATILHA BRAC**

**AMBOS SÃO PROPRIEDADE DE SEUS RESPECTIVOS CRIADORES**

Capítulo Um

Ok, ele poderia fazer isso.

Draco saiu de sua caminhonete, inalando o ar fresco e perfumado de

pinheiros da floresta.

Tinha sido uma longa jornada, e ele quase chegou a Matilha do Leste

localizada em Pride Valley antes de sua caminhonete engasgar e morrer com ele. Era apenas sua sorte, bem quando ele decidiu finalmente ficar com seu companheiro e sua caminhonete quebrou.

E agora?

Tentou o celular, mas não havia recepção neste lugar desolado.

Agarrando uma Mochila com seus pertences no banco, ele deixou sua

caminhonete.

Ele faria seu companheiro destinado Zeus, mandar alguém que

pudesse descobrir o que estava errado com ela e vir buscá-la, ou pelo menos

rebocá-la para a garagem mais próxima.

Draco deu um passo para a floresta, como uma pessoa decidida.

Era apenas uma milha de distância.

Uma milha fedorenta para ir e sua caminhonete teve um chilique.

Ok, tudo bem.

A maldita coisa poderia ficar lá e ter um ataque se quisesse. Ele não

estava esperando. Deixe um mecânico entrar de acordo com ela.

Ele suspirou quando olhou em volta. Esse era um território novo para

ele.

Draco estava acostumado para a floresta circundante sua velha

matilha, a Matilha de Brac.

Ele sentiria muita falta, mas desde que ele tinha descoberto que seu

companheiro era o Alfa da Matilha do Leste, o que ele poderia fazer?

Havia apenas uma escolha, uma escolha que ele tinha lutado contra

por meses.

Ele tinha medo de deixar para trás tudo o que conhecia, todo mundo

que conhecia, especialmente seu melhor amigo, Cody.

Foi por isso que ele lutou tão duro.

O medo do desconhecido poderia fazer isso com um cara.

Draco puxou mais apertado Matilha ao ombro, e ouviu um rosnado

baixo à sua direita. Ele era um lobo madeira. Sua audição era superior, ainda

mais sobre as outras raças de lobo.

Apenas a sua sorte ele estava acasalado a um lobo cinzento. Lobos

madeira eram os maiores e mais ferozes criaturas ao redor. O rumor entre os

lobos madeira era que os lobos cinzentos eram preguiçosos, surdos e cegos.

Ele rezou para isso não ser verdade porque ele estava prestes a se tornar

parte de sua Matilha.

Draco caminhou casualmente, não deixando quem quer que fosse

saber que ele estava ciente de sua presença. Ele não conhecia nenhum dos

membros da Matilha que ele estava indo, exceto o Alfa, e ele realmente só

falara com ele por alguns instantes.

Assim, era a pessoa que o segui-lo parte de sua nova Matilha ou um

lobo maldito?

A Matilha de Brac estava tendo problemas com os lobos desonestos.

O ex-Alfa da Matilha do Leste parecia ter reunido seguidores, e eles estavam

à busca de sangue.

Jackson, o Alfa derrotado que governara uma vez sobre a Matilha do

Leste, queria a Matilha de Brac toda morta, mas felizmente eles não eram assim tão fáceis de matar.

— Por que você está invadindo o meu território? — A voz de

barítono profunda veio de trás de uma árvore à sua direita.

Draco continuou andando, sem dar atenção ou reconhecimento ao

lobo.

Talvez os soldados da nova Matilha que ele estava indo, sentisse o

seu cheiro e viriam em seu auxílio. Ele era um lobo madeira, mas o menor e

o mais novo da matilha que acabou de sair.

Draco tinha apenas 1,79m, um camarão em comparação com seus

companheiros de Matilha antiga. Maverick, o Alfa da Matilha de Brac tinha

2,10m, um gigante entre eles.

— Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Loiro — A voz rosnou novamente, desta

vez mais baixa, mais ameaçadoramente.

— Duh, eu estou te ignorando. Cai fora? —Draco revirou os olhos.

Ele poderia assumir que era um lobo solitário, um pequeno bobo. Ele odiava

quando as pessoas o chamavam de Loiro. Só porque ele tinha o cabelo Loiro não fez o apelido simpático.

Draco parou quando uma figura enorme surgiu de trás da árvore

onde tinha estado escondido.

Caramba, talvez ele precisasse de apenas uma pequena ajuda como

um presente.

O estranho era quase tão alto quanto o seu antigo Alfa.

Draco engoliu em seco.

Embora o cara fosse impressionante, ele também era assustador.

Seus curtos cabelos pretos encaracolados cercavam seu rosto

bronzeado. Havia algo sobre ele que alertou Draco em ser muito cauteloso.

Ele podia ser quente, mas Draco não era estúpido o suficiente para

ignorar que pressentimento sombrio nas características do homem.

Os olhos de topázio olharam para ele, desafiando-o a dar mais um

passo.

Draco, sendo quem ele era, deu.

— Eu não iria mais longe se eu fosse você. O próximo passo poderia

ser fatal. — A figura ameaçadora avançou, agarrando Draco pela sua

garganta. — Eu perguntei por que você estava no meu território — ele

rosnou perto do rosto de Draco.

— Levando uma cesta para a vovó?

— Tente novamente, Loiro. — A mão apertou com mais força.

Ok, o cara não tinha senso de humor, então brincar não o tiraria

desta confusão.

— Pare de me chamar de Loiro, caramba. É Draco, porra. Não Loiro.

— Com uma mão em volta do seu pescoço, apertando com força, Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

Se ele ia morrer, não seria chorando e implorando.

Ele não implorava nem mesmo em um dia bom, pelo menos não para

estranhos. Na cama era uma desculpa totalmente justificada e quente como o inferno para fazer.

— Você disse Draco? Como em Draco do Alfa Zeus? — A mão

afrouxou sua aderência mortal, o rosto do homem foi do vermelho de raiva para a palidez do medo.

— Uh, sim, e quem você podia ser? — Ele empurrou o homem fora

dele, endireitando as suas roupas. Ele odiava rugas, e para Draco a atitude deste cara estava irritando também.

Draco se abaixou e pegou sua mochila, que tinha caído, com raiva

empurrando-a de volta para seu ombro.

— Eu sou Torem, o beta do Alfa Zeus. Minhas desculpas a você, mas

temos vindo a lutar contra um monte de lobos desonestos recentemente

desde a captura de Jackson. — Torem parecia que ia ficar doente, sua pele

Latina ficando uma sombra estranha de verde.

— Eu irei perdoar você se você puder me levar para o meu

companheiro. —Draco jogou sua mochila no peito de Torem e espanou as

folhas secas de sua camisa, em seguida, estendeu a mão para fora, deixando

o lobo saber que ele precisava que ele mostrasse o caminho a Draco .

— Encrenqueiro, não é? — o beta enrolou os lábios para cima.

— Na verdade não, eu só geralmente não gosto de ser ameaçado

antes do jantar. Mexe com o meu apetite. — Draco não pode se segurar,

então ele começou a rir pelo olhar azedo no rosto do Beta. Ele rezou que

nem todos os soldados na matilha do leste fossem tão tensos como esse

cara era. E suspirou interiormente pelo trabalho que ele terá se fossem.

— Pedi desculpas. O que mais você quer? — Torem rosnou,

apertando a mochila na mão.

Draco inclinou a cabeça, ouvindo barulho de galhos quebrados sob

os pés de alguém.

— Alguém está nos seguindo — ele sussurrou enquanto caminhavam

na direção que ele assumiu era o lar do Alfa.

— Sim, eu sei. Eu sou realmente muito bom no meu trabalho. É

Águia Careca, o segundo beta. Alguns dos soldados, bem como eu — Torem se defendeu.

Wow, o cara fica muito irritado quando acidentalmente tentava não

desrespeitar o companheiro do Alfa. Draco apertou seu lado enquanto o riso tomou conta.

— Eu pensei que os Sentinelas da Matilha Brac tinham nomes

engraçados. Águia careca? — Ele começou a rir de novo, soluçando,

enquanto uma lágrima rolava de seu olho.

— Não é tão engraçado — Torem murmurou.

Draco suspirou.

Isso não estava acontecendo do jeito que ele esperava que fosse.

Ele rezou para que só Torem fosse um chato, e não a Matilha toda.

De repente ele se lembrou de que os três homens asiáticos que

Maverick tinham sido enviados aqui.

Talvez ele fosse ocupar o seu tempo com eles, deixando os lobos

azedos sozinhos.

Seriam como os companheiros, Kyoshi e seu primo Keata, doces e

engraçados e hiper curiosos? Só podia esperar.

Os cinco homens haviam sido seqüestrados do Japão e trazidos para

serem escravos sexuais. Kyoshi e Keata fugiram de seus captores. Os outros

três não tiveram tanta sorte.

Apesar de Draco não saber os detalhes do que aconteceu nas mãos

dos bandidos, ele estava contente que foram resgatados quando o seu

antigo Alfa enviou os Sentinelas para dar uma batida no local, os homens

que estavam mantendo os três homens foram detidos e levados para longe.

Os três asiáticos agora residiam aqui.

— Aqui estamos. — Eles saíram da floresta, Torem apontou para

uma casa grande, quase como a propriedade que ele deixou para trás.

Subiram os degraus da frente, Torem abrindo a porta para ele.

Draco percebeu como era estranhamente calma. O som da porta

abrindo e ecoando por todo o hall de entrada lhe deu calafrios. Ele ficou à

espera de ouvir um órgão começar a tocar longe em algum lugar.

Ele estava acostumado ao rock com música alta durante todo o

tempo na toca, companheiros e guerreiros gritando e o videogame em som

surround.

Este lugar era mais como uma cripta.

Ele não ficaria surpreso de ver lápides forrando o corredor.

— Se você vier comigo, eu vou levá-lo para Zeus. — Torem acenou

para Draco segui-lo, seus passos ecoando nas paredes.

Claro que não, iriam haver algumas mudanças por aqui.

Se ele queria sossego assim, ele entraria numa casa de repouso.

O que esses caras fazem para se divertir?

Será que eles sequer sabiam o que era diversão?

Draco olhou para a arquitetura. Eles entraram num hall de entrada

grande, uma escada em caracol até ambos os lados de uma varanda aberta

no andar de cima. As paredes eram de painéis de carvalho, fazendo o lugar

parecer abafado.

Havia uma sala para a esquerda e à direita do hall de entrada, e ele

se perguntou se qualquer um dos dois fosse uma sala como a toca.

Ao lado da sala à direita tinha um longo corredor, igual a antiga

propriedade, e havia portas e mais portas. O que havia com essas grandes

casas e um milhão de quartos? Ele precisava descobrir onde a cozinha era.

Draco adorava cozinhar e mostrar suas habilidades culinárias.

Será que esses caras mesmo o apreciaria?

O companheiro, Johnny, de sua antiga matilha costumava sentar-se

de joelhos na cadeira da cozinha e babar enquanto Draco cozinhava,

esperando a comida terminar de ser feita para que ele pudesse devorá-lo.

Será que algum dos lobos aqui agia dessa forma ou viraria o nariz

para cima coletivamente em seu trabalho duro?

— Aqui estamos — Torem bateu, dando um olhar torto para Draco.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou fugir. — Draco riu e esperou até

uma voz estrondosa e profunda dizer que eles entrassem.

O humor de Draco fugiu, substituído pela ansiedade.

E se Zeus esperou todo esse tempo apenas para perceber que Draco

não era o que queria em um companheiro?

Ele seria atraente para ele?

Ele seria o suficiente para o Alfa grande?

E se ele não foi?

O que Zeus ia fazer então?

Oh deus, ele estava começando a ficar enjoado.

Ele não podia fazer isso. Ele queria voltar para sua velha Matilha e

esquecer-se sobre a coisa toda.

Que diabo ele estava pensando?

Draco se virou para fugir.

Torem o agarrou pela nuca.

— Não, você não vai. Você não tem ideia do que tem sido por aqui

desde que encontrou você e você se recusou a voltar para casa com ele.

Não, obrigado. Agora pegue a sua bunda magra e vá lá. — Torem abriu a

porta e empurrou Draco para dentro.

Ele tropeçou, se endireitou e olhou para Torem.

Bastardo.

Draco atirou olhares mortais para Torem.

Ele iria se vingar.

O Beta sorriu e fechou a porta, fechando Draco com Zeus.

— Vire-se, companheiro, eu gostaria de vê-lo. — Zeus falou

suavemente, tão suavemente como um cara de 2,15m, e 135 quilos podia.

Draco soltou um suspiro e, lentamente, virou-se.

Ele tinha esquecido o quão lindo seu companheiro era com sua pele

cor de chocolate. Era tão suave e beijável que a boca de Draco ficou cheia de água.

Quando seus olhos encontram o de seu companheiro, Draco podia

sentir seu coração batendo mais rápido, e ele estava tremendo, pela primeira

vez em sua vida.

— Venha, sente-se comigo. — Zeus deu um tapinha no banco ao

lado dele no sofá grande em seu escritório.

Draco caminhou até ele com hesitação.

O cara era um animal em relação à sua própria estatura, enorme e

assustador como o inferno.

Draco não era pequeno, e ele modelou seu próprio corpo, mas esse

homem parecia que a própria Mãe Natureza o fez das entranhas da terra.

— Não tenha medo. Eu cheiro seu medo. Sei que nunca faria mal a

você, companheiro. — Zeus estendeu as mãos, e Draco pôs as suas nelas.

Suas mãos envolveram as de Draco. Ele olhou para sua pele e ficou tocado

pelo contraste de cores, chocolate profundo e baunilha pálido.

Era lindo.

Draco se sentou ao lado de seu companheiro.

— Eu... eu não estou com medo. Foi a longa caminhada, um pouco

abafado... é tudo. — Draco pôs a mão no peito de Zeus, sentindo a

conexão, o puxar para ser reclamado. Ele olhou para seu companheiro de

profundos olhos castanhos, se perdeu neles. Zeus puxou Draco perto,

envolvendo os braços maciços ao redor dele.

Isto é o que ele queria, o que ele tinha ansiado desde que ele pôs os

olhos nele do lado de fora do café. Seu pau endureceu e seu ânus tremeu

em pensar neste grande homem reivindicando ele.

— Devo mostrar-lhe o nosso quarto? Você poderia refrescar-se.

Onde estão suas coisas? — Zeus ficou com Draco ainda em seus braços.

— Por favor. — Ok, então ele estava agindo como uma mulher

indefesa. Quem se importava? Ele tinha que estar nos braços de seu

companheiro. Era um lugar onde ele esperava estar por um longo tempo

agora. — Eu tive problemas no carro, tive que deixá-lo no lado da estrada. — Draco deu uma risadinha para dar um ênfase.

— Vou mandar um dos meus soldados para recuperá-lo. Não te

preocupe, borboleta, suas coisas estão seguras.

Borboleta? Oh, Draco estava indo ter algum divertimento com ele.

Ele poderia dizer que Zeus estava imaginando seu companheiro como uma

alma desamparada, sim... certo.

Jasper mentalmente bufou.

— Vou deixar você vagar, explorar sua nova casa, ou prefere que eu

te leve?

— Eu posso me virar. — Draco golpeou seus cílios, vendo as narinas

de Zeus tremerem ligeiramente. Oh sim, vou ter muita diversão com ele. Ele

pegou sua mochila e mexeu os dedos para dizer adeus enquanto ele saia

pela porta e fechava-a atrás dele.

Uma vez fora, Draco se inclinou contra a parede, dando um longo

suspiro.

Isso ia ter um monte de tempo para se acostumar.

Não só ele estava numa casa estranha, mas seu companheiro estava

lá. Puta merda, ele tinha finalmente feito isso. Ele foi, finalmente, para seu

companheiro.

Draco se empurrou na parede, sentindo-se um pouco mais

composto.

Ele vagou por ali, finalmente, perguntou a um dos soldados qual era

o quarto do Alfa.

Deixando cair a mochila em cima da cama, Draco chutou os sapatos

e depois tirou suas meias, ondulando os dedos dos pés no tapete fofo.

Ele olhou em volta, ficando curioso como o inferno sobre como era o

quarto de seu companheiro .

Ao terminar sua busca, ele percebeu que era apenas uma pessoa

comum e que mantinha coisas comuns em seu quarto, nenhuma coisa

maldita interessante.

Cansado e estafado, Draco dirigiu-se para o banheiro para desfrutar

de um longo e quente banho.

Se hoje lhe deu nenhuma indicação de como era viver nesta Matilha

em particular, então talvez o chuveiro fosse afogá-lo.

Draco terminou seu banho, vestiu-se e voltou lá embaixo, vendo dois

soldados na sala de estar.

Com nada absolutamente a fazer, ele entrou e se sentou ao lado

deles.

Draco estava sentado na sala de estar, pronto a arranhar seus

próprios olhos para fora por algo para fazer. Ele viu os dois soldados gritar

com a televisão enquanto este passava um jogo de futebol.

O que havia com ele?

Ele tinha a necessidade de ter mais companheiros aqui, um sistema

de videogame, e uma mesa de bilhar, definitivamente, um bar, porque Draco planejava se embebedar até cair só para esquecer o que ele havia deixado

para trás. Já era muito ruim que lobos madeira não podiam ficar bêbados, mas a ideia ajudou a seus nervos. Draco deixou a cabeça cair para trás, olhando para o teto.

Isso... Merda... Estava... Chato.

Ele bufou, levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor da sala. Havia apenas

sofás e uma televisão de tela grande.

Alguém atire em mim, por favor.

— Está tudo bem aí? — Um dos soldados perguntou a Draco.

— Apenas excelente, um tratamento de canal é sempre agradável.

— Ele colou um grande sorriso no rosto.

O cara riu.

— Eu compreendo você, não há muito a fazer por aqui. Eu sou Rave.

— O lobo esticou o braço e apertou a mão de Jasper. — Isso aqui é Taz. —

Ele apontou para um cara de cabelos cor de mogno.

— Oi, Taz. — Draco se inclinou para frente e acenou com os dedos.

— Você é realmente encrenqueiro, ou Torem estava brincando com a

gente? — Taz perguntou-lhe enquanto ele olhava interrogativamente Draco.

— Na verdade, eu estava mexendo com Torem. — Draco bocejou,

chutou as pernas para fora, e tocou com os dedos na parte de trás do sofá.

— Entãooo ... — Ele franziu os lábios. — O que há para fazer por

aqui, comer, lavar, pintar?

Taz riu e balançou a cabeça, recostando-se para assistir ao jogo.

Levantando do sofá, Draco andou atrás dele para a área aberta com

absolutamente nada ocupando o espaço. Ele se inclinou, estendendo sua

mão esquerda para fora, enquanto sua mão direita balançou para trás e para

frente para trás.

— Jogando bilhar imaginário? — Rave perguntou de onde estava no

sofá.

— Vou jogar com você — Taz saltou e andou para se juntar a Draco.

Riscou o topo de um taco imaginário, fez sua jogada se inclinando

para trás, esperando por Draco para fazer a sua.

— No buraco do canto — Dray disse enquanto passava todo o espaço

vazio, dizendo qual o seu próximo lançamento.

Draco percebeu que os dois soldados tinham tatuagens idênticas em

seus pescoços.

O que estava acontecendo com isso?

— Vocês se juntaram a uma gangue? — Ele apontou para o pescoço

de Taz.

Taz balançou a cabeça, a raiva puxando seu lábio de volta. — Foi

ideia de Jackson. Ele queria seu emblema tatuado em seus soldados e em

um local para que todos pudesse ver.

— Você pode conseguir retirá-lo. — Ele realmente gostava dele,

mas se foi ideia de Jackson, ele teria arranhado-o a si mesmo quando

Jackson tinha sido derrotado como a cadela que ele era.

A tatuagem era duas espadas cruzadas uma sobre a outra com uma

cabeça de lobo no meio. Era realmente muito boa.

— Não, é um lembrete de que nós sobrevivemos.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, deixando o assunto sozinho.

Rave sentou lá de boca aberta.

Os dois tinham ficado loucos e estavam tentando levá-lo com eles.

Em que diabos Zeus se meteu?

Eles esperaram meses para o companheiro do Alfa vir para a Matilha,

para isso?

— Você errou. — Taz estendeu a mão para o ruivo. — Minha vez. —

Ele se inclinou, fazendo o seu remate imaginário. — Afundei três bolas.

— Soa como um problema pessoal. Não venha me enganar. —

Draco apertou os olhos.

— Eu não enganei — retrucou Taz, batendo seu taco imaginário

para o chão.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

Rave olhou para ver Zeus em pé na porta. Apontando para o ruivo,

ele disse, — Ele chamou Taz de trapaceiro.

— Bem, se a carapuça serve. — Draco inclinou o taco de bilhar

imaginário na parede. — Você não afundou três bolas. Eu estava assistindo.

Um na melhor das hipóteses.

— Eles estão jogando bilhar. — Rave ofereceu ao seu Alfa confuso.

Isso só confundiu o garotão mais. Zeus ficou lá com a cabeça inclinada para

o lado e puxando as sobrancelhas juntas, olhando para seu companheiro e

Taz.

— Quer que eu compre uma verdadeira mesa de bilhar,

companheiro?

— Deus, sim. E uma mesa de poker, um jogo de dardos e um

sistema de videogame. Oh sim, e um monte de homenzinhos agindo como se comeu muito açúcar .

Zeus torceu uma sobrancelha para a lista de seu companheiro

desfiou.

Draco estourou uma respiração.

— É com o que eu estou acostumado. O ruído e o caos. Pequenos

companheiro pulando com a música rock enquanto eles jogam seus

videogames, lutando em cima da mesa de bilhar, jogando poker pretzel, e

comendo tudo o que não está pregado na cozinha. É tão ... — Draco olhou

em volta com as mãos rodando na frente dele. — Quieto aqui. É assustador.

Zeus puxou seu companheiro em seus braços, colocando os dedos

debaixo do rosto de Draco.

— Eu sei que é uma grande mudança para você, indo de uma

Matilha para outra. Vou pegar qualquer coisa que você precisa para fazer a

mudança mais fácil para você, exceto os homenzinhos. Companheiros virão

com o tempo. Nós temos três pequenos para começar, embora eles não

estão acasalados ainda .

Rave revirou os olhos. Ele podia ver agora que o ruivo estava indo

conseguir o que quisesse, e Zeus estava caminhando para seguir cegamente

atrás dele.

Draco sorriu para Zeus.

— Sério? Você faria isso por mim?

— Você vai mudar de ideia quando você conhecer esses três. —

Rave estremeceu. — Eles valem mais do que vinte companheiros correndo por aí.

— Eu ouvi você dizer, mas não é agradável. — Um dos pequenos

homens mencionados veio passeando na sala, olhando para Rave.

— Olá, ameaça — Rave insultado.

— É Minsheng para centésima vez.

Rave observou enquanto o pequeno homem cruzou os braços sobre o

peito e estreitou os olhos para o companheiro do Alfa. Vamos ver como

lidava com o Sr. Loiro .

— Ah sim, agora isso eu estou acostumado — Draco estendeu a

mão. — Eu sou Draco.

Minsheng olhou Draco de cima a baixo, ignorando a mão estendida.

— Outro soldado? — Ele zombou.

— Basta, Minsheng, — Zeus advertiu. Rave começou a se perguntar

se ele deveria resgatar o pirralho antes do Alfa sufocar Minsheng pelo

desrespeito.

— Ele é adorável — Draco arrulhou para o homem.

Rave pulou e agarrou Minsheng quando o pirralho capotou para cima

de Draco, Zeus acenou a mão para ele levá-lo.

— Vamos, ameaça. — Rave levou o cara embora.

Draco assistiu Rave carregar " Ameaça" para longe.

— Ele é sempre tão espinhento? — Draco encontrou um novo

amiguinho. Ele gostava da coragem do cara. Ele era um pouco forte, mas tudo bem, ainda mais interessante.

— Ele é, em um bom dia. — Zeus riu.

Draco ficou ali preso em um feitiço. O sorriso de seu companheiro

iluminou seu rosto todo. Seu pau estava ficando duro só de olhar para as covinhas profundas. E que presente o destino tinha lhe dado, grrr.

Draco deslizou as mãos para cima do tórax de Zeus, querendo

escalar esta montanha e fincar a bandeira de triunfo em sua cabeça. Aqueles

grandes olhos castanhos olharam para ele com desejo, que foi por isso que

Draco ficou confuso como o inferno, quando Zeus agarrou seus pulsos em

uma retenção suave e tirou suas mãos para longe.

— Você gostaria de fazer uma turnê por nossas terras?

Claro que não, ele queria ser reivindicado, e, em seguida ser fodido

duro, e depois ter sexo quente e fodido novamente. Não importava em que

ordem, desde que todas contivessem relações sexuais. O que estava

acontecendo com seu companheiro?

— Ok — ele respondeu recatadamente. Draco não tinha ideia de

por que ele estava agindo desta forma com Zeus. Recatado e submisso não eram sequer seu estado. Havia algo sobre o cara grande que o fez se sentir tão frágil.

Que porra é essa?

Se ele queria o celibato, ele teria ficado com a matilha de Maverick.

Talvez Zeus estivesse nervoso? Ele era muito intenso, mas isso não o

impediu de querer escalar as paredes enquanto ele gritava aleluia.

Bem, o seu pau podia esperar, mesmo que ele estivesse pulsando por

trás de sua calça, implorando para se libertar.

Ele fez beicinho e seguiu atrás do cara grande. Zeus segurou a porta

aberta para ele, pegou a mão de Draco na sua e o levou para conhecer os

arredores das terras da Matilha.

— A maioria da Matilha vive por aqui. A cidade tem um grande

número de humanos que vivem lá, mas todos os negócios são de

propriedade da Matilha. Apenas os soldados e Betas vivem em nossa casa,

por razões de proteção, é claro. Nem todo mundo tem seus próprios.

Draco estava fascinado para aprender isso. Uma cidade que a

Matilha comandava, o quão legal era isso? — Os humanos sabem sobre os

lobos cinzentos?

— Não, e planejamos manter dessa maneira. É melhor para nós se

eles não souberem, menor a chance de nossa existência vindo à tona. —

Zeus levou-o por um caminho que terminou em uma lagoa. Era

simplesmente magnífico.

Nenúfares1 flutuando ao redor, com peixes nadando para lá e para cá.

Draco soube que ele acabou de descobrir o seu lugar para pensar.

— Eu descobri este pequeno paraíso quando eu assumi a Matilha. É

lindo. — Zeus chocou Draco. Ele não parecia o tipo de apreciar a beleza.

Zeus era mais do tipo para matar e ir embora sem olhar para trás.

Draco ouviu antes mesmo de ver Rave andando em um ritmo rápido

até eles.

1 - Planta aquática.

— Alfa, temos um problema.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**nao pussuo harry potter ou matilha brac**_

_**por favor revisem**_

* * *

Capítulo Dois

Zeus ficou irritado como o inferno com a interrupção. Ele soltou a

mão de seu companheiro, voltando para seu soldado.

— O quê? — Retrucou.

Rave deu um passo para trás, vincando as suas feições de

preocupação enquanto olhava de Zeus para Draco.

— Águia viu um vampiro tentando esgueirar-se em nosso território.

Zeus foi informado pelo Alfa Maverick que eles existiam, mas ele

nunca pensou que iria viajar tão longe para o leste. Seu primeiro

pensamento foi em seu companheiro.

— Vamos. — Ele pegou Draco por seu braço, puxando-o para a

casa.

— Eu não estou desamparado, você sabe. Eu sou um lobo madeira.

— Draco tentou argumentar, mas Zeus não estava tentando ouvi-lo. O pensamento de seu companheiro em uma luta apertou seu estômago.

— Aqui não, você não é. Você é meu companheiro e será protegido a

todo custo. — O que aconteceu com o homem submisso que pensou que Draco era? Zeus gemeu. Será que ele tinha outro desordeiro em suas mãos, como os três homens que Maverick penhorou com ele?

Zeus queria aquele homem submisso de volta. Esse cara ao lado dele

tinha um pequeno fogo demais para seu gosto.

— Protege essa. — Draco deu-lhe um gingado e puxou seu braço

livre. Esse cara era louco? Zeus tentou pegar ele novamente, mas seu

companheiro saiu correndo.

— Droga — Ele rugiu, se transformando e começando a perseguição.

Este não era a hora de seu companheiro mostrar sua independência. Havia a

porra de um vampiro lá fora em algum lugar.

— Oh merda, — Draco gritou quando viu Zeus fechando sobre ele.

Seu companheiro pareceu entrar em pânico e adicionar uma explosão

de velocidade, mas Zeus conhecia essas florestas como a palma da sua mão

agora. Ele fingiu ir para a esquerda, mas foi à direita, circulando ao redor

para efetivamente cercar Draco.

— Droga, pare de tentar me assustar — Draco disse ofegante,

dando um passo para trás.

Zeus parou de correr e começou a trotar para ele, só para ter Draco

decolando na direção oposta, rindo enquanto ele fugia.

Zeus coração saltou de seu peito quando ele viu seus soldados

tomando formação, enquadrando seu companheiro.

Eles estavam na forma de lobo, o que significava que não estavam

brincando. Ele apressou o passo, perseguindo seu companheiro, que ainda

estava em forma humana. Homem, o cara poderia correr rápido.

— Zeus, o que diabos está acontecendo? — Draco gritou quando

ele derrapou até parar, seu peito arfante enquanto seu companheiro o afastava do avanço lento dos lobos.

Zeus saltou na frente de Draco, rosnando para os soldados. Eles não

teriam o machucado, mas eles seriam impedidos de fazer qualquer coisa, e com a maneira como seu companheiro estava agindo, o resultado não teria

sido favorável para qualquer um deles.

Os lobos recuaram, curvando suas cabeças e em retirada. Zeus

voltou á forma humana, agarrando Draco pelo braço. — O que diabos você

quis dizer com essa corrida?

Draco encolheu-se, em seguida, puxou para libertar o seu braço.

— Eu disse que eu poderia cuidar de mim. Pare de fazer esse jogo

de homem da caverna sobre mim. — O olhar de Draco virou ao redor,

procurando em todos os lugares, menos a Zeus.

Ele se sentiu um merda por gritar com seu companheiro, mas o loiro

precisava aprender o seu lugar, e quanto mais cedo, melhor.

— Eu não vou ter você aqui fora por conta própria, e não quando os

vampiros têm chegado tão longe no leste e lobos desonestos ainda estão à

solta. — Zeus puxou Draco junto com ele, levando-o de volta para a casa.

Ele não se importava como Maverick conduzia sua Matilha. Draco estava

finalmente aqui, e ele iria aprender a fazer as coisas da maneira certa.

Seu companheiro não discutiu. Ele deixou Zeus puxá-lo pela porta de

trás e direto para seu quarto.

— Você não vai estar lutando com quaisquer vampiros ou lobos. Você

não estará lutando de maneira nenhuma.

— Quem diabos é você para me dizer o que fazer? Eu fiz isso nos

últimos dois séculos antes de você chegar junto e tenho feito muito bem —

Draco rosnou sombriamente.

Zeus nunca iria admitir que a atitude de seu companheiro o excitava.

O que só iria dar uma desculpa para Draco fazer o que quisesse e fosse

perseguir os bandidos, mas ele gostava de seu fogo. Sua boca era algo

delicioso.

— Eu sou seu companheiro, o Alfa desta Matilha, e você vai me

obedecer.

— Sim, então aceite isso. — Draco bufou enquanto ele atravessava

o quarto e entrava no banheiro, batendo a porta.

— Merda! — Zeus gritou. Ele tinha uma outra ameaça maldita em

suas mãos, simplesmente ótimo. Andou por sua casa por meses, ansiando

por seu companheiro, e descobrir que ele era tão difícil como Minsheng?

Fantástico.

— Saia daí! — Ele gritou para a porta do banheiro.

— Claro que não — Draco gritou através da porta. — Quando você

aprender a agir como se você tivesse algum sentido, eu posso sair.

Zeus caiu sobre a cama, não tendo ideia de como lidar com esta

situação. Ele era o Alfa, e Draco deveria ouvi-lo, então porque não estava?

Que diabos era que ele vai fazer agora? — Draco, sai daí, ou eu estou

quebrando esta porta — alertou.

— Não.

— Eu vou contar até cinco. — Funcionou eras atrás, quando sua

mãe disse a ele. Ela não passava de um, e Zeus estava lutando para

obedecê-la. Esperava que funcionasse em seu loiro.

— Ha, você pode querer tirar suas botas enquanto isso.

Zeus passou a mão pelo rosto, chateado além da crença. Seu

companheiro tinha uma boca perigosa, algo que ia quebrar Zeus.

- To.

— É para as células do cérebro que você tem.

— Dois. — Ele rosnou.

— É para as bolas que você vai perder se você vir aqui.

— Três .

— É para as muitas maneiras que eu posso dizer te irritar, ir para o

inferno, e para de falar comigo, porra.

Zeus ficou de pé, andando mais perto da porta.

— Quatro .

— É para os séculos você vai ficar sem sexo, se você quebrar essa

porta.

— Cinco — ele rosnou em voz alta na porta.

— Faça isso, e eu vou quebra a tampa do banheiro na sua bunda,

amigo.

A testa de Zeus se franziu em uma carranca.

O que diabos havia de errado com o cara?

Ele não conseguia entender porque seu companheiro era tão

desobediente.

Colocando a mão na maçaneta, Zeus tentou girá-la devagar para ver

se ela estava trancada.

— Eu sou um lobo madeira. Eu posso ouvir isso — Draco cantava.

Zeus empurrou o ombro na porta, as dobradiças protestando

enquanto ela se abria e batia contra a parede. Draco tentou correr por ele,

mas Zeus pegou seu companheiro que ficou se contorcendo em seus braços.

— Deixe-me ir —Draco gritou.

Zeus o ignorou, levando-o até a cama e jogando-o para baixo. Draco

saltou duas vezes e depois rolou de joelhos. — Quer um pouco isso,

garotão? — Ele perguntou enquanto ele mexia a bunda para Zeus.

Cada célula do seu corpo travou no lugar. Se ele cedesse agora,

Draco pensaria que ele tinha ganho, sempre agindo contra a vontade de

Zeus.

Não, ele não podia dar ao seu companheiro o que ele queria, e isso

estava matando-o.

Ele observou o traseiro apertado balançar para trás e para frente, um

grande sorriso no rosto lindo que dizia, venha me foder.

Com a força de dez deuses, Zeus deu um passo para trás.

— Não até você aprender a obedecer. — Fala para si mesmo, o seu

pênis protestou.

Ele deu mais um passo para trás e depois voltou. Estar nu não estava

ajudando sua causa. Zeus conseguiu um par de jeans do armário, vestindo-os

antes de terminar esta discussão.

Ele odiava que suas roupas se rasgassem quando ele se

transformava. Aumentava muito a sua despesa com roupas.

Ao se vestir, Zeus moveu-se e praticamente caiu. Como diabos Draco

ficou nu tão rápido?

Ele teve que sair daqui. Sua determinação estava e cinco segundos,

não... um segundo longe de ruir. Eles poderiam falar mais tarde.

Zeus andou casualmente até a porta, tentando seu melhor para

parecer afetado enquanto ele abria a porta e fechava-a atrás dele. Fugindo

da visão espetacular foi a coisa mais difícil que ele já tinha feito.

Ele pressionou a palma de sua mão em sua ereção. Estava pulsando

para ser livre e invadir. Zeus enxugou a testa enquanto andava lá embaixo,

sentindo a necessidade de correr de volta para cima e reivindicar o que era

dele, mas a voz pequena no fundo de sua cabeça estava lembrando a ele

porque ele estava indo embora, em primeiro lugar. Ele deve aprender a

obedecer.

Zeus batia o dedo em sua coxa, andando pelos corredores

loucamente. Ele tinha que fazer sua ereção diminuir antes que ele desistisse

e corresse de volta e abordasse seu companheiro.

Draco tinha uma boca letal sobre ele, algo que Zeus não estava

acostumado.

Todos eles obedeceram, principalmente.

Bom.. os três pequenos homens eram uma história diferente.

Por que não poderia o seu companheiro fazer o que foi dito? Ele não

pedia nada complicado. Bastava fazer como ele disse, e tudo ia passar muito

bem. Quão difícil era isso?

— O que você decidiu ? — O soldado Avanti perguntou.

Zeus saiu do pensamento, olhando para Avanti como se ele tivesse

apenas aparecido lá fora do ar. — O quê?

— Eu disse, o que você decidiu ?

— Oh — Zeus passou a mão sobre sua cabeça careca, perguntando

por que ele estava deixando seu companheiro o afetar assim. Ele era forte,

com certeza, e confiante.

O Alfa de uma cidade inteira, e um pequeno loiro não ia fazê-lo

perder sua mente. — Basta saber o que fazer com o que águia viu do

vampiro.

O soldado apenas o encarou por um momento. Zeus não podia culpá-lo.

Ele nunca se perguntou o que fazer. Ele só fez isso. Isto estava fora

do personagem para ele. Todo esse questionando se foi. O loiro maldito

tinha-lhe feito perder a sua mente.

— Eu sugiro que você aperte a vigilância da guarda. — Avanti disse

isso como uma sugestão, mais como ele estivesse persuadindo Zeus.

— Fale com Torem e o informe da ordem. — Zeus mandou-o

embora. Para o inferno com isso, ele não ia mais ficar andando. Draco finalmente era dele, e já era tempo do rapaz perceber o que isso implicava.

— E também... — Zeus esperou Avanti se virar. — ...traga meu

companheiro ao meu escritório. — Isso deve ser divertido de assistir.

— Sim, Alfa. — Avanti deu uma ligeira reverência e saiu para fazer o

que disse.

Viu, não foi tão difícil. Por que não poderia ter Draco fazendo isso?

Zeus foi até seu escritório, sentado atrás de sua mesa e tentando o seu

melhor para parecer casual. Ele se mexeu ao redor, tentando pequenas

posições diferentes antes de ouvir draco todo o caminho pelo corredor.

— Eu não me importo com o que ele quer. Toque-me novamente, e

eu vou amarrar seu traseiro em uma curva.

Zeus realmente sentiu pena de Avanti. O cara estava, provavelmente,

puxando a paciência de sua bunda, a fim de lidar com Draco. Um soldado de

aparência nervosa entrou pela porta primeiro, com o rosto apertado

enquanto ele apontava para Zeus.

— Você gritou? — Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito e franziu os

lábios. Ele tem que chamar Maverick e perguntar-lhe se foi assim que Draco

agiu normalmente. Se fosse, ele ficou surpreso ao Alfa não tê-lo empurrado

Draco em seus braços quando eles se conheceram.

— Eu acredito que podemos chegar a algum tipo de acordo. Eu sou

um homem razoável. — Ele acenou com a mão na direção de um assento.

O rosto de seu companheiro amoleceu. Ele sorriu e sentou-se,

olhando para Zeus por orientação.

— Eu não estou dizendo nada de errado, então por que é tão difícil

para você me ouvir?

O sorriso de Draco vacilou. — Isto é o que vocês chamam de um

acordo? — Quando Zeus concordou, Draco continuou. — Eu pensei que

tinha tomado a decisão certa em vir para cá. Você não quer um

companheiro. Você quer um rapaz que diga sim para tudo. Sinto muito Zeus,

não é quem eu sou. E eu também estou triste você não pode aceitar-me por

quem eu sou. — Draco falou baixinho.

— Agora espera. — Zeus levantou uma mão para cima quando

Draco e se levantou. — Sente-se, e converse.

— Sobre o que, como eu posso melhor atendê-lo? — Draco puxou a

bainha de sua camisa. — Basta digitar um memorando, eu vou ter certeza

de obter uma cópia.

Zeus não impediu seu companheiro. Em vez disso, ele observou o

homem triste se virar e sair e perguntou-se como ele poderia arrumar essa

bagunça que ele acabou de piorar .

Sua mãe tinha sempre obedecido a seu pai, e sua casa estava em

completa harmonia quando era uma criança.

Tudo o que Zeus queria era o mesmo.

Ele não conhecia outra maneira de ser.

Seu pai havia feito todas as decisões, governou com mão amorosa.

Zeus queria a mesma harmonia, a mesma devoção que ele viu em

sua mãe.

Afastando-se de sua mesa, Zeus decidiu que uma longa caminhada

estava em ordem.

Avanti assistiu o companheiro do Alfa fechar a porta silenciosamente,

lágrimas aparentes em seus olhos. Ele não tinha gostado do homem

detestável no início, mas saindo com alguém triste o fez repensar.

Ele realmente não conhecia a história de Draco, então ele seria

reservado em seu julgamento até que ele conhecesse o lobo madeira um pouco melhor.

Pelo que disse Taz, o cara era um encrenqueiro.

Até agora Avanti não tinha visto isso, mas sendo um estranho num

lugar deveria ser perturbador para dizer o mínimo.

Draco caminhou pelo corredor rapidamente, indo direto para a sala

quarto.

Avanti seguiu, curioso sobre o homem. E riu para si mesmo.

Minsheng estava lá dentro. Isso deveria ser interessante.

- Olá, Minsheng - Draco sorriu.

— Você soldado? — Minsheng estreitou os olhos, colocando suas

mãos nos quadris pequenos. Avanti realmente gostava do rapaz. Ele tinha

espírito.

— Não, eu sou companheiro de Zeus.

Minsheng pareceu intrigado. — Mas é um homem.

Avanti não conseguia entender a confusão do Minsheng. Os três

homens tinham sido forçadas à prostituição. Não era um segredo que a

clientela eram homens. Então, por que o pequeno homem estava confuso?

— Sim, a última vez que verifiquei, eu era. Embora ultimamente eu

estou começando a me perguntar. — O companheiro do Alfa murmurou a

última parte. O que exatamente estava acontecendo?

Avanti acenou com a cabeça quando Torem se juntou a ele,

assistindo o ruivo e a ameaça ao conhecer um ao outro.

— O rapaz parece um pouco encrenqueiro para mim — comentou

Tor.

— Eu pensei assim também, e detestável também. — Avanti

balançou a cabeça: — Eu acho que há mais sobre ele do que isso, porém.

Torem enrolou o lábio. — Tudo o que sei é que o nosso Alfa esperou

muito tempo pelo loiro para vir aqui, e para quê, para que ele possa olhar

de cima em nós? Ele não deveria pensar que ele é melhor do que todos. Ele

não é mesmo tudo isso.

Avanti sentiu o florescer de tristeza vindo da sala. Ele se amaldiçoou

quando percebeu o que ele não deveria ter esquecido.

Draco era um lobo madeira, e capaz de ouvir a conversa.

O ruivo continuou falando, agindo como se ele não tivesse ouvido

uma coisa do que Avanti e Torem acabaram de falar.

Avanti se sentiu como um merda.

Zeus retirou os fones de ouvido para fora, vindo de sua corrida. Ele

pôs o seu leitor de MP3 em cima do balcão e pegou um suco de laranja da

geladeira.

Mesmo que ele gostasse de correr na sua forma de lobo, ele era um

excêntrico entre os shifters. Os lobos não deveriam amar correr em forma

humano.

Ele ingeriu o suco todo em um só gole e jogou a garrafa e a tampa

fora.

A corrida ajudou a limpar sua mente, mas ele ainda não tinha vindo

com uma solução para seu problema. Como ele vai lidar com seu

companheiro?

— Aproveitou sua corrida? — Torem perguntou enquanto ele

entrava na cozinha.

— O mesmo de sempre. — Zeus revirou os ombros, querendo um

banho quente agora para relaxar os músculos tensos que ele podia sentir.

Parecia que a corrida não tinha feito bem depois de tudo.

— Seu companheiro está na sala de estar com a ameaça.

— É Minsheng. Experimente e use-o. — O pequeno rapaz era uma

ameaça, mas Zeus gostava dele. E provavelmente ajudaria sua autoestima

ter todos a chamá-lo pelo seu nome. Os três homens podiam mantê-lo com

um fornecimento de aspirina para a dor de cabeça que davam, mas nunca

pediram para serem forçados a circunstâncias tão terríveis.

— Está sensível hoje — brincou Torem, puxando a cadeira da mesa

da cozinha para trás e tomando um assento.

Ele nunca falou sobre seus sentimentos, e ele não ia começar agora.

Além disso, ele não queria ouvir o que o seu Beta tinha a dizer.

Ele descobriria uma solução por conta própria.

— Eu não estou sensível, apenas cansado. — Zeus pegou outra

garrafa de suco e deixou o Beta para ir encontrar seu companheiro. Embora

as coisas não estivessem indo bem, o puxar para estar perto de Draco era

inegável.

Draco ainda estava envolvido em uma conversa com Minsheng, só

que agora Yasuko estava lá com ele.

Ele era o silencioso do grupo, e Zeus sempre manteve um olho nos

mais quietos.

Parecia que não importa onde estava Minsheng, Yasuko não estava

muito atrás.

Aqueles dois eram colados como cola. Era raro ver Minsheng sem ele.

O terceiro homem era Kamiko, mas ele estava longe de ser encontrado,

como de costume.

— Assim, vocês jogam estes jogos e se divertem? — Minsheng

perguntou a Draco.

— Oh sim, eu vou ver se eu posso colocar minhas mãos em um

sistema de video game. Eu vou mostrar a você como ter uma explosão. —

Draco riu.

Zeus foi mais uma vez pego pelo temor na voz musical. Talvez ele

estava sendo injusto. Talvez apenas o que seus pais tinham não era como

todo mundo viu de um relacionamento.

Ele entrou na sala, acenando para os dois pequenos homens e, em

seguida, olhou para o loiro.

— Oi... — Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele estava com a língua

presa. Isso era muito estranho para ele.

— Olá — Zeus podia sentir o cheiro da apreensão saindo de seu

companheiro. Como ele poderia dar ao seu companheiro o que ele queria,

mantendo-o seguro e obediente? Essa era a pergunta de 20 mil dólares.

— Posso falar com você?

— Depende, você vai mandar em mim ou realmente falar desta vez?

— Draco estava de pé, enfrentando Zeus com os ombros enquadrados. —

Eu não sou difícil de se conviver, mas não vou estar sob o polegar de

ninguém. — Zeus olhou para os outros dois homens, sem saber como lidar

com isso.

— Podemos levar isso em algum lugar mais privado?

— Tudo bem, lidere o caminho. — Draco caminhou até ele,

apertando as mãos na frente dele e esperou. Era difícil de suprimir a

necessidade de dominar, a vontade de dizer a seu companheiro para fazer o

que disse, e que não ia haver qualquer discussão sobre isso.

Essa tática não estava funcionando. Ele tinha que encontrar o

equilíbrio.

Zeus deu um sorriso apertado para os dois homens observando a

cena e depois levou Draco com ele. Ele franziu o cenho quando viu a porta

do escritório entreaberta. Quem diabos foi lá?

— Espere aqui mesmo. — Zeus ergueu a mão, impedindo a entrada

Draco dar a volta.

— O que é isso?

Ele não quis responder a isso. Seu companheiro só iria argumentar

que ele poderia cuidar de si mesmo e agora não era o momento para isso.

— Por favor.

— Já que você colocou tão bem. — Draco se inclinou contra a

parede, batendo os dedos sobre os painéis atrás dele enquanto Zeus

entrava. Ele examinou a sala, mas não encontrou nada fora do lugar. Todos

na casa sabiam que ele não gostava de ninguém lá dentro quando ele não

estava.

— Venha — disse ele após uma última varredura com os olhos. Ele

viu o copo meio vazio de chá e soube que Minsheng tinha estado aqui. Não

havia um outro que não gostava de obedecer. Ele teria uma conversa com

ele sobre estar em seu escritório.

— Devo dizer, você parece bastante quente nos calções de basquete.

— Draco golpeou seus olhos.

Zeus ficou sem fala. Após a forma como as coisas tinham ido, seu

companheiro ainda queria sexo? Ele teria pensava que o orgulho de Draco

teria sido ferido mais cedo, quando deixando-o no quarto.

— Obrigado.

— Então, o que você quer falar, garotão?

Ele não tinha certeza.

Tudo o que sabia era que ele não gostava da tensão entre eles. Com

um começo de tique nervoso no olho, Zeus encostou-se em sua mesa,

decidindo adotar uma postura não autoritária em vez de sentar atrás dela e

parecendo imponente. Ele colocou as mãos em cada lado dele, segurando os

lados da mesa. — Como podemos fazer isto trabalhar?

Draco parecia surpreso. Seus lábios se entreabriram, e seus olhos se

arregalaram por um minuto apenas. — Eu não sei.

Zeus moveu um pouco, cruzando os tornozelos, enquanto olhava

para seu companheiro deslumbrante.

— Eu não gosto de discutir, pelo menos não com você. Temos que

encontrar uma forma de nós podermos conseguir o que queremos sem

discutir.

Draco franziu os lábios em pensamento.

— Que tal você não me tratar como vidro frágil, e eu vou tentar ficar

longe de problemas?

— Que tal você fazer o que eu digo? — Zeus ergueu a mão para

evitar qualquer protesto. — Dentro da razão, e eu vou tentar não tratá-lo

como você fosse tão frágil.

Seu companheiro olhou para ele com desconfiança.

— Duvido que você iria tolerar-me ficando contra você.

Isso era verdade. Ele estava basicamente abrindo mão de algum

controle e dando um pouco para seu companheiro.

Quando ele esteve no banco do motorista toda a sua vida, era difícil

deixar alguém ao volante, mas ele tinha que tentar.

Esta relação era a coisa mais importante em sua vida, e queria que

ela funcionasse.

Por que diabos o destino lhe deu um companheiro de temperamento

tão forte?

Ele não sabia como controlador ele era?

Zeus iria experimentar esta nova maneira de pensar. Era contra a sua

inclinação natural em dominar, mas para Draco, ele iria tentar.

— Feito — Ele estendeu a mão, esperando para ver se o loiro

concordaria ou argumentaria mais.

Lentamente ficando em pé, Draco atravessou a sala e deslizou sua

mão na de Zeus, a necessidade de dominar já elevando em sua cabeça, mas

Zeus a bloqueou.

— Então, podemos ter sexo agora? — Draco sorriu para ele.

* * *

quero informar que eu nao tenho beta entao me perdoem os erros


End file.
